Tonight's Nightmare
by bblove47
Summary: Maura goes on a date with a guy who she figures out, isn't at all who she thought he was. Not very good at summaries. CAUTION: inappropriate content in later chapters! Rated T, possible M later. Maura/Jane friendship & Maura/Frankie romance later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Rizzoli & Isles story so bare with me a bit, please! I do need the review and constructive criticism but compliments wouldn't hurt too ;) Thank you!**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN RIZZOLI & ISLES OR THEIR CHARACTERS, Just Jake Davis.. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>Maura was in the passenger seat of Jake Davis' red viper sports car leaving the Little Italy resturaunt in downtown Boston. The date went "okay" in the eyes of Maura. Sure he was charming, sophisticated and overall, quite attractive but he didn't seem to apeal to Maura the way she thought he would. He was a bit self-obsorbed and he seemed a bit too nice. Jake was a defense attorney she met while working a 3 year old cold case against one of his clients. Her initial reaction to him was great. He had a great smile, quite tall and had the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. After agreeing to see him after the case was over with, Maura couldn't help but feel a little unsure she made the right choice. Tonight she realized he just wasn't someone for her.<p>

She was planning on inviting Jake in when he phone beeped. She got a text from Frankie;

"Hey, what r u doin in ½ hr? Can Jane & I come over to review the case file?"

Maura smiled. For some reason the thought of seeing Frankie made her heart skip a beat. Well not "for some reason", she knew exactly why. She has loved him for quite a while but didn't really realize it until she almost lost him during the lockdown last year. Coming out of her daydream and quickly sent a text to confirm his question,

"Sure, come over around 10."

Before she knew it, his car stopped in front of her house. Jake got out of the car to open her door. She slid out and smiled at him before starting her way to the porch, his hand finding its way to the small of her back. She suspected he wanted to come inside but she really just wanted to go inside and change into more comfy clothes. Frankie and Jane would be over in an hour. She unlocked her door and as she turned to say goodbye and thank him for the night Jake grabbed her hips and kissed her hard on the mouth. She immediately brought her arms up and pushed him off of her,

"Jake I'm sorry but I'm really tired. You should go home" She stated.

He stiffled a laugh before kissing her again. She moves her face and yells,

"Jake what do you think you're doing? Leave now."

Jake gets angry now. He slams her up against the railing on her porch and spoke angrily,

"Listen here, you are not gonna expect me to take you out to dinner, flirt with me and then tell me to go home without you paying your end of the date."

She started into his eyes and all she saw was darkness. She was scared,

"Jake if you think I'm gonna have sex with you, you're wrong" she glared.

He grinned and threw open her front door while pushing her inside and closed the door. No one could hear Maura scream.

* * *

><p>Thank you for Reading! Should I continue? Compliments &amp; Criticisms, please! Thank you, Rachel xo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope this isn't too graphic for everyone. My brother used to write Fanfiction so he helped me a bit. Honestly, I was grossed out while writing this chapter. If this ever happened in the show, I don't know whether i'd throw up, cry or both.

Anyways, Read & Review please :) Again, I don't own anything but the plot & Jake Davis!

* * *

><p>He picked her up and threw her against the wall, attacking her lips hungrily with his. She tried to push him but settled on biting his lip, disgusted at the taste of his blood in her mouth. He groaned and ripped her across the room and into her bedroom. He threw her on the bed, her head connecting into the headboard with a crack. Maura was disoriented long enough that Jake took her dress and pulled it up, letting his hand guide its way up to her panties.<p>

He's now towering over her when she knees him in the groin. He topples over and she gets off the bed. She races down the hallway when she feels his cold, strong hands clasp around her throat. He throws her up against the wall as he rips the rest of her dress off. He stops a minute and his hands find the hook to her bra. He unhooks it and his hands immediately come in contact with her breasts, squeezing so hard she had to fight back the tears. She tries to pull away but he slaps her across the face,

"You little tease, you've been holding out on me. Gosh you'll be such a great fuck." He said with an evil grin plastered across his face.

He then leans his whole body against hers. She can feel how hard he is. She tried getting away one more time but before she could get too far he grabbed her by a fist full of hair and dragged her to her bedroom. He put her on the bed, took off his pants, slid off her thong and pushed inside her. She tries to scream but it's no use, he has her pinned down and there's no one to hear her. She stifles back a sob, closes her eyes and lets the tears slide down her face as he pounded right into her.

When he was done he rolled off her. He reached over and kissed her one more time. When she didn't respond he pulled away and grabbed her as they both got off the bed. He threw her on the ground and told her to blow him. When she refused he took her head and forcefully shoved himself inside her mouth. She gagged and he withdrew, disgusted with her. He threw her back on the bed and sneered,

"You're a useless bitch. A little slut who no one will want anymore cause your dirty. And no matter what, You'll always be mine!"

He then got up and got dressed as she laid there motionless. When she felt he was gone she let out a sob. Her body rocking as she cried.

**Jane's POV**

Jane showed up at Maura's a few minutes early. Seeing the lights on she figured Maura was back from her hot date with god-knows-who this time. She got out of the car and walked towards the door. Just walking in like she usually does she saw Maura wasn't in the kitchen.

"Maura! I'm here and I'm hungry!" She yelled.

Getting no reply she walked to the stairs to see the light coming out from under the door of Maura's room. She started up the stairs when she heard a soft, muffled sob. Hearing this made Jane bound up the stairs and to the door.

"Maura?" she said as she neared the room.

Jane opened the bedroom door and saw a scene that made her sick to her stomach. Maura looked up at her from a heap of bedspread thrown around. Jane walked towards her and she flinched. Maura closed her eyes, wishing Jane didn't have to see this. She didn't want anyone to see her so vulnerable like this. She opened her eyes after a minute to see Jane scanning the room with her gun drawn,

"He's gone, Jane." Maura whispered but Jane wouldn't listen.

She must have walked around the room a million times before putting her gun back in her holster and her attention drew back to Maura. She took in Maura's appearance; she had a swollen red face, fat lip, hair messed up and bloody, her clothes nowhere to be seen, hand marks on her throat and blood all over the bed. She saw the room was torn apart, from what looks like a struggle.

Jane felt her stomach drop when her eyes lay on Maura's face. In one swift move Maura walked across the room and Jane opened up her arms. Jane instantly felt warm wetness on her shirt from Maura's hysterical tears. Jane phoned Kortsak to inform him and get a team there right away. Jane closed her phone and got Maura to let go long enough to wrap a blanket around her before she took her back in her arms, unaware of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked it. Well, not necessarily liked it but wants me to continue! Don't worry, Frankie will be in the next chapter or so! Love you all xo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, i've been getting ready for college! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :) Read&Review please.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours that she sat there comforting Maura before Jane finally spoke,<p>

"Let's get you to the hospital; we need to get you help."

Maura just stared ahead, her red puffy eyes fixed upon a spot on the floor. Jane touched her shoulder and Maura flinched. Maura looked up at Jane and nodded and spoke,

"I didn't touch anything. I didn't wipe myself off. I made sure we kept the forensic evidence. The forensic evidence is still there…"

Jane's heart broke as she whispered,

"I know Maur, I know."

Jane held onto Maura and made her way to the stairs. As they walked through the house, Maura couldn't help but replay the incident in her mind. The tears flowed down her face as she walked out of her house, being met by the investigative team. It was a short drive to the hospital but to both Maura and Jane, it felt like eternity. Jane wanted answers.

_Who did this?_

_Why?_

Maura was taken into an exam room so Jane decided to call Frankie and fill him in. She knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation since she knew Frankie's feelings for Maura. He picked up on the second ring,

"He Jane, I'm getting ready to leave now for Maura's … Want a ride?"

Jane closed her eyes tightly and spoke,

"No Frankie, listen you need to get to the hospital. Maura's been assaulted."

It was then that she heard the dial tone.

Five minutes passed, in those moments Jane found a seat in the waiting room and put her head in her hands. Everything was flying a hundred miles per hour in her mind_. _

_How could this happen? To Maura of all people? She's not supposed to get hurt. Jane is supposed to protect her. She's her best friend after all._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN ASSAULTED?" was the first thing to come out of Frankie's mouth as he arrived at the hospital. Jane looked up and said,

"Frankie, Calm down. I'll tell you all I know."

He huffed and looked at her. She took that as a sign to continue,

"I walked in her house. Nothing really looked out of the ordinary. She didn't answer me when I called her so I walked up the stairs and saw the light to her room on. I then heard someone crying upstairs. So I drew my gun and went towards her room. I walked in and found her crying on her bed. She was beaten bad … and I suspect she was raped."

That's all Frankie needed to hear before he bounded towards the first nurse he saw and spoke,

"Hello, Can you please tell me where Dr. Maura Isles room is?"

The older nurse looked at him and gave a sad smile,

"I'm sorry sir but I can't tell you the whereabouts of rape victims."

He closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears back,

"Please, I need to see her."

Just then, there was a loud scream and Frankie dashed down the hallway with Jane and the nurse a step behind him. He swung the door open and looked at the scene in front of him. The male doctor stood with a swab trying to move the sheets and Maura was curled up in a ball at the top of the bed. Frankie ran up to the doctor and sneered,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The doctor was scared but didn't know how to answer him. Jane tried to pull him back but he blew up,

"If I EVER hear my Maura scream like that again, whoever caused it is as good as dead."

He had a stare down with the doctor until he heard the gentle, terrified calling from the hospital bed,

"Frankie…"

His attention drifted quickly to the beautiful doctor he loved more than anything. Seeing her in the hospital bed, curled up in a ball, puffy eyes, beaten face and messed up hair made his stomach cringe. At the sound of her voice though, he let out a sigh of relief. He walked swiftly over to her side and whispered while choking back tears,

"Maura".

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Promise, There will be more MauraFrankie soon! :) Love you all!


End file.
